


She Always Looked Good Dressed in Red

by blueabsinthe



Series: [Community: lawandorder100 drabbles] [50]
Category: Law & Order
Genre: Community: lawandorder100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike misses Connie and the colour red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Always Looked Good Dressed in Red

**Author's Note:**

> For the Red/Yellow/Orange challenge on the LJ community: lawandorder100

Mike always thought Connie looked good dressed in red. He missed that about her.

Along with: her red lipstick, her red A-line skirt, red dress, and her red shoes.

He sighed, reached for one of the file folders on his desk, before he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in."

Mike was struck speechless when he saw who was standing in his doorframe.

"Miss me?" Connie asked, clad in her red dress, and red shoes. 

"When did you get in?" Mike asked, coming around his desk and curling an arm around her, hugging her tightly.

"I'll take that as a yes," Connie breathed.


End file.
